Kagome-aline
by picc.lover
Summary: So, this, just like The Corpse Groom, is a knock off of a Tim Burton film, which I love all of by the way. I know it'll be after Halloween when I finish this, but it's close enough. So, if you liked the Corpse Groom, you'll like this one...I hope...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm writing this because one of my reviewers wanted me too, so here it is: my adaptation of Tim Burton's Coraline!**

**I do not own InuYasha or Coraline.**

We're moving into a place called Dog Demon Apartments today.

I am Kagome Higurashi, I'm seventeen, and I will miss my friends, Eri and Hojo. The day we left, they had our local theater put letters on the sign and the letters read 'Goodbye, Kagome!'. I'll miss those guys too much.

My mother and father run a very successful gardening catalog.

When we arrive, I have on my dark wash skinny jeans with holes in them, a pink turtle-neck long sleeved shirt, and a yellow rain coat, with some purple rain boots on. I just looked like a rainbow today.

On the way there, my mom hit the moving truck. She blames me for it because listening to my music silently in the back seat is so distracting.

When we finally get there, the outside building is silver with black trimming. I saw two old men come out of the basement to see what all the commotion was about outside, or to see the new arrivals.

On the ROOF was some crazy guy doing gymnastics and flips and what not. I almost called someone, but then the old guys didn't look so worried, so I thought that it was regular to see something like that around here.

It didn't take the movers that long to get us in, and once they did, I left through the back door and explored my new home until I graduate. Outside is full of plant life, wonderful because I love gardening.

I walked over to a random bush and pulled out a wish bone shaped twig and tried my hand at finding a really deep well.

The sky overhead was gloomy and looked like it would rain soon. I was humming a song my father used to sing to me, when I felt something looking at me and I heard a noise coming from some rocks above my head.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello? Who's there?" When no one answered me, I threw a rock where I heard the noise and a black cat with blue eyes popped out.

"You scared me to death you cat!" I sighed at my heart rate slowed down. "I'm looking for a well, heard of it?" The cat nodded its head like it could understand every word I spoke. "So, not giving out any information, are you?" I kept walking and the cat followed.

I got to a clearing in the middle of the road. There was mud everywhere and a circle of mushrooms and some small rocks.

It was quiet until the loud screech of a horn interrupted it. I whipped my head over my right shoulder and there was some mutant THING looking back at me. It had three green eyes with silver hair flowing out of the back. It was on the back tire of a dirt bike, just jumping, until it came racing down the hill at me.

I took the twig and hit the thing with it, and it fell off the bike, but also made me fall down. The thing got back up on a rock and started to analyze me with the three green eyes. A hand was brought up to turn a lever on the side of the face, making the eyes go in a circle to look at me better.

Soon, the hand took off the mask the guy was wearing, and held it under his arm. "So, I take it you're the new kid?" He smirked at me. He had a strong nose and chin, a light tan, not too dark but not too light, and he had the brightest golden eyes I'd ever seen.

"Who are you?"

He jumped off the rock he was perched on and took the stick that had fallen out of my hands and examined it in a black leather gloved hand. "I've never seen water witching done before. You must be from Texas, or some other place where water is scarce."

I was dumbfounded. Did he just blow my question off? "No, I'm from Battle Creek Michigan, thank you." I saw the cat from earlier pop back up next to this dude in front of me. "And I don't like being interrupted by some freaky stalker, or their cat!"

He let out a laugh. "I'm not a stalker. My grandmother owns the apartment you're living in. I'm surprised she let you in. She normally doesn't allow families with kids in. I'm InuYasha by the way." He extended a hand and I looked at it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I didn't take the hand.

He shrugged and put it back down. "So, what are you doing out here, Miss Water Witch?"

I put my hands on my hips. "I am looking for an old well out here." He let out another laugh and I slammed my foot down in the mushroom circle.

He buzzed over to me at inhuman speed and lifted me away from the circle bridal style. "Be careful. The top isn't as sturdy as it should be. If you stomp too hard you could fall in."

"What are you talking about?" He seemed amused.

"You were on top of the well, smart one." I was still in the air by the way. He gently let me down. He dug through the mud and uncovered a part of a wooden top. "See. They say if you were to go all the way to the bottom and look up, you would see stars in the middle of the day." He got a large stick and pried the top open and we looked down inside it. "Don't fall in." He warned me again.

"I think I'm smart enough not to fall in a well." I got back up and he put the lid over it. "Hey, the lid looks like a button." It had four holes in the middle of the circle.

He looked down at it. "I guess it does." He shrugged, and I heard someone call for him.

"What was that? Is someone calling for you?"

He looked nervous. "U-umm, no, I don't hear anything." He turned his back to me. His shirt showed off his muscles well. Either he had a lot of them to show, or that shirt was REALLY tight.

"Oh no, I definitely heard something, InuYasha." I smirked as I let his name run off my tongue.

"InuYasha!" It sounded like an elderly lady.

"Not that it hasn't been nice, Kagome, but I'll see you around." He picked up the dirt bike I made him fall off, and right as he was about to leave, he turned to me. "And you might want to wear gloves the next time you do some water witching."

I rolled my eyes. "And why is that?"

Because that dousing rod you're holding, it's poison oak."

"Gah!" I dropped the stick and rubbed my hands on my yellow rain coat. He laughed as he rode away on his silly little dirt bike.

**So, that was the end of the first chapter. This is so much harder than I thought it would be! Doing the Corpse Bride was easy because the romance was in that, but there's ****_no_**** romance between Coraline and Wybe in the movie! None! Anyway, I hope it was okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own InuYasha or Coraline.**

So it's the day after I met InuYasha, and sure enough, my hands had poison oak on them and were now red. "I almost fell down a well yesterday mom." I said as I was placing seeds in the window. It is pouring out there, and it's perfect weather for gardening. My mother was at her computer editing my father's sloppy grammar and spelling to put it in the catalog.

"That's nice, dear."

"I could've died, mom."

"Yep." She was hard at work.

"So, can I go outside? I think it's _perfect_ weather for gardening."

"Absolutly not, Kagome. Rain makes mud and mud makes a big mess that I have to clean up after."

"But mom, I want stuff _growing_ when my friends come over to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?" I asked her.

"Something like that. Look, I'm really busy right now and I don't have time for this." She kept typing away.

"I can't believe it. You write about plants, but you hate dirt. It's only a little, and I'll take my shoes off at the door."

"No, Kagome." She looked up at me with angry eyes. "You still have unpacking to do." She leaned forward a little. "_Lots of unpacking_." She went back to work. "Hey, some boy left this for you this morning."

I opened it to find a doll that looks just like me, curly black hair and all and a note. 'Hey, look familiar, Higurashi? From InuYasha.'

"So, who is he?"

"Just some boy I met yesterday. I am way too old for dolls." I rolled my eyes and went to find my dad. He was in his office. "Hey dad." He didn't respond. He was busy typing his rough draft on an old computer. "Dad?" I called to him.

He spoke in a monotone voice as he looked at me reflection in the computer screen. "Hello Kagome and," He turned his chair around to look at the doll. "Kagome doll?" He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"So, dad, do you know where the gardening tools are?"

Not looking back, he spoke. "It's pouring out there, isn't it."

I scoffed. "It's just raining."

"Ugh-huh. And what did the boss say?" He was still typing.

"'Don't even think about going outside Kagome!'" I shook the doll as if I was choking her, imitating my mother.

"Well then I guess you won't be needing the tools then will you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on! I have nothing else to do, so why not go outside and help with something!"

He turned around in his roll chair. "This house is 150 years old, Kagome."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So go out and count all the doors and windows, and write that down. Go count everything that's blue and use some math formula with that. Just please let me work." He turned around and got back to it, me being forgotten.

I walked out with the pad and pencil he gave me. I went all through the house to find some windows and doors. In the part we were in, there were fifteen windows and twelve doors. There was a painting of a boy and his ice cream had fallen and he was crying. That thing was the next to leave.

I was looking around, carrying that doll thing with me, and when I went to get the doll to go somewhere else, I couldn't find her. "Alright, little me, where are you hiding?" I looked everywhere, but then I saw a hand sticking out from behind a painting. "Odd place for me to just drop it."

I looked behind the painting, and there was a small door covered in wallpaper. I ran my hand over it to feel for it, and there was an old key hole. "Hey mom, where does this door lead to?" I yelled. She was in the room next to me.

"I'm really, really busy right now Kagome."

"Fine." I got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the drawer to the keys. I looked around to find one that looked like it might be it. I found one with the old key design, and on top of it was a button. I shrugged and tore the wallpaper off the wall. When I opened the door, I was not expecting a wall of bricks to be there.

"They must have sealed this off when they divided the house into sections." I mumbled to myself. I shut the door, not bothering to lock it, and went outside when the rain stopped.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome?" Called my mother from the porch. I was on the bottom stair, about to go off onto the dirt road in a pair of green rain boots. I have a lot of rain boots.

"Just out for a walk."

"No you don't, come back in here. You're staying inside all day today. Don't worry, there's not much of this day left anyway. Why don't you watch a movie, or call your friends or something that doesn't involve outside right now?"

"Can I at least stay out here and read a book?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Nope. You have to be inside all day. I don't trust you enough not to just disobey me and go wondering off like yesterday. Come inside." She held the door open for me, and I trudged through it. I took off my boots and called Hojo and Eri, but neither of them answered. They might have both been out somewhere else. I looked through the movies we brought with us, but nothing interested me right now. I just sat down and started reading _Dracula_.

At dinner, my dad starts singing. He's the funny one in this family. It was around seven at night. "I give you bowels of oatmeal, I give you bowels of rice, I give you a lot of love, and I give you some ice, cream!" He slopped some sort of goo onto my plate.

"What is this?" I poked at it with a fork. "Is this safe to even be in this house? Why don't _you_ ever cook mom?"

She sighed and looked down. "We've been over this so many times Kagome. You're father does the cooking, I do the cleaning, and you just stay out of our way. Eat the chard, you need a vegetable."

"I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." I shoved my plate aside, and went upstairs. When I turned the water on for a shower, some brown stuff came out, but it turned into regular water. I got in and out quickly, and I went to bed, the doll sitting on a chair.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of scurrying feet under my bed. I poked my head under, and saw three white mice running into the hallway. I got out of bed with my black shorty shorts and a green tank top and followed them. They went into the little door that I had opened that afternoon.

When I flung the door open, a small tunnel grew, and led to another door. Curious, I went through the door, and opened the other one. Inside was just like our apartment. For a minute, I was confused. When I looked up at the painting of the kid, I realized that he had his ice cream back and he was smiling. I heard humming coming from the kitchen and I went to see who it was at this hour cooking.

My mother was at the stove, cooking a full meal. "Mom, what are you doing?" I asked her.

When she turned around, I jumped back. Instead of the brown eyes I was used to, she had black buttons. "Hello Kagome darling. It's so nice to see you."

I walked forward slowly. "You're not my mother."

"Oh, I know. I'm your _other mother_."

"Other mother? What's an 'other mother'?"

"Oh, it's just another mother for you. Everyone has one."

"Do they really. Why do you have b-b-b-bu-"

"Buttons?" She giggled. "That's how you tell us apart from the real mothers and fathers." She smiled brightly at me. "Would you mind telling your other father that dinner is ready? He's in his study." She winked at me and I went to go find him in a daze.

'Other mother'? What was that all about? When I got to the study, I heard a piano. When I opened the door, my other father was at the piano, just pushing random keys, making noises to pass the time. "Hello?"

He turned around, and his buttons were red and not black. "Kagome, how nice to see you! Music is wonderful, don't you think?"

"My dad doesn't play the piano."

Two gloved hands came out of the piano and took hold of his. "I don't need to, when the piano plays you." He winked at me and the gloves turned him back around to face the piano.

The gloves started playing a catchy tune, and he was singing along with it. The platform he was on started spinning in circles as he played and sang to me. I have to admit, it was pretty cool.

With a smile on my face, I spoke to him. "She says that dinner is ready." I smiled at him.

"Oh, raise your hand if you're hungry!" The gloved hands raised his, and we both laughed. "Let's go, shall we?" She put his arm around my waist and we went into the dining room. On the table was a big chicken, with mashed potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, and rolls. I sat down at the head of the table because my other father pulled that seat out for me. He was dressed in a purple silk robe and had on orange monkey slippers. My other mother was dressed in a black dress with heels.

"Let's bow. Lord, we know that we are blessed, as we look at Kagome's mother's chicken breast!" My other mother shook her head, and I piled up my plate because I didn't eat anything the night before.

"Do you need anything else? More chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob?" My other father asked me.

"Do you have any gravy?" I heard a train whistle go off.

"Well, here comes the gravy train! Ha, choo choo!" My other father was making train noises. The gravy bowel was lifted and poured gravy on the potatoes. I ate them happily. "Need anything else?"

"No, but I'm really, really thirsty."

"Have any requests?" My other father asked me and the chandelier spiraled down.

"Do you have a mango milkshake?" He nodded to the dispensers on the chandelier that held liquid. I pressed the nob down, and my cup was filled with a mango milkshake. I downed the milkshake and my other mother took my plate from me and set a chocolate cake in front of me. Candles popped up, and the writing read 'welcome home!'.

"Welcome home?"

"We've been waiting for you for a long time Kagome." Said my other father. "Now, hurry so we can play a game." He smiled at me, but his fingers tapped against the table, a pure sign of an impatient person.

"What kind of game?"

"Any kind of game! Oh, we could play hide and seek in the rain!"

"There is no rain." Just then, a bolt of lightning lit the room, and it began pouring outside.

"Won't that make mud?"

"We love mud here! We make mud facials, mud pies, mud baths. Mud can even cure poison oak."

"How did you know about that?" I asked. "I'm really tired. It's been a long day for me."

"Of course sweetie, we only want what's best for you." My other father was doing all the talking. "Let's show you to your room."

They brought me upstairs and my room was decorated with greens and blues and purples. There were little stars shooting out everywhere. I looked around the room. "It's amazing." I breathed.

"We thought you might like it." My other father waited until I was under the covers to kiss my forehead. He took my hand in his. "What are you doing?" He brought out a tub of mud. "Oh right, the mud." He took a handful of mud and smeared it onto my poison oak.

They sat in chairs as they watched me fall asleep.

**This is hard. Like you all that are reading this, you might not think it's hard to do this, but trust me it is. I could do The Nightmare Before Christmas, but ahh! There's no romance between Wybe and Coraline. I'll make some though, don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own InuYasha or Coraline. Ever notice that Cora is also the name of Madea's daughter?**

When I woke back up, I was in my old room, looking up at a grey ceiling with grey walls and one chair where my doll watched me sleep.

I went downstairs and told my parents all about my dream. "Kagome, you just dreamed you ate all that food."

"I believe that's what I said." I rolled my eyes.

"So, buttons for eyes."

"Yeah. You had black ones. But dad had red ones and orange monkey slippers."

As my dad walked by, he stopped. "My monkey slippers are blue, thank you." He lifted up his foot to show off the foot wear. "But could you get me some of that magic mud? Because I have a serious case of writer's rash on my-." He stopped because he was pointing at his butt and he was about to say ass.

My mother was glaring at him. "If the real Takumi Higurashi wants his articles edited, he'd better have them for me as soon as possible." He ran off to his study. "Why don't you visit Jaken and Myoga, I'm sure they'd love to hear all about your dream."

I rolled my eyes. "Those two are crazy mom! They always fight."

She shrugged and went on with her business. I went upstairs and put on a green sweater and light blue jeans, tucking them into my green rain boots, and leaving my hair down. I went back downstairs with some stem cutters, and went outside. On our porch, there were five or so packages. I thought they might be for us because they were in front of our door.

I looked through all of them and they all said Totosai, they crazy guy that was doing back flips on the roof. I went upstairs to his part of the house, and knocked at the door. "Hello? I think our mail got mixed up, can I just leave it at your door?" A noise made me jump back in surprise and the door fell open. I looked inside for anyone in there, until I heard someone yell.

"SECRET!" I turned around and was met with a mad and old face, who reached behind me and slammed the door shut. I ran to the far end of the balcony. "No one looks at my mice!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at your mice, our mail got mixed up and I wanted to give it to you." I handed him the smelly packages, and he smiled.

"Cheese samples! Finally!" He smelled the mail and loved it. I almost threw up, but that's just me. "You see, I run a mouse circus, and I want the mice to go oom pah!, but they just go toodle toot. So, if I use stronger cheese, it will be a success!"

"That's nice."

"So, what is your name, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl and the name's Kagome."

"Kagome, well, perhaps one day, when the mice are ready, I will let you see them first."

"Gee, thanks." I started back down the stairs, where guess who was smirking at me.

"Before you go, here is a beat. A beat a day keeps the sicknesses away. Das ve danya Kagome." He waltzed back into his apartment.

"What was that about?" Asked InuYasha who was holding his sides laughing.

"Our mail got mixed up, and I gave it back to him."

"That was the funniest I've ever seen him act ever, and when you looked inside his apartment! That was too good. I've wanted to do that for years now."

"Well that means that I'm more accomplished than you are, doesn't it." It was my turn to smirk at him now.

"Kagome!" Totosai yelled for me at the top of his balcony and then _he jumped off and was going to land on me!_ I covered my head, waiting to die, but InuYasha scooped me up just in time so I wasn't hit by Totosai. "The mice, they have message for you." He looked around for anyone else, even though someone is holding me around the waist right now. "They say do not go through little door anymore."

I blinked in surprise. Was that real? I remembered this morning that my poison oak was gone. Maybe it was real after all. "They said that?"

"Alright old man, what the hell are you trying to pull?" Asked an irritated InuYasha, who still hadn't let me go yet.

He shrugged. "It is just what mice tell me to say." He climbed back up to his door and went inside.

InuYasha finally let me go. "What in hell's name was that about?"

"I don't know. I was going to visit Myoga and Jaken today." I walked over to the stairs that led to the door.

InuYasha snaked an arm around my waist. "Let's go then, shall we?" He gave me a devious smile and dragged me down to the door and knocked on it. "Jaken, open the door!" He yelled through the door.

The door creaked open, and the green guy came out and welcomed us. "It is so nice to see you Kagome! What a sight you are, so pretty." I blushed and InuYasha looked down at me.

"Thank you."

Myoga, a flea, came out next. "Kagome! You seem to become more and more beautiful as time goes on." He smiled.

"Thank you." I was as red as the thermal InuYasha had on with light jeans and black sneakers. We looked like Christmas.

"Well, what are you two doing out there, come on inside." Jaken stepped aside and let us through.

When we enter the room, there are dogs everywhere, "Your other family?" I ask InuYasha. He has dog ears, and I know he's a half dog demon.

He playfully glares at me. "Be lucky you're beautiful, or else that could've ended badly." He pokes me in the side, making me jump right into his other arm. "Hello there." He flashed me a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You are too much for anyone to handle."

"On the counter argument, I think a lot of people love me." He let go of me with _one_ arm at least. The other was still wrapped around my torso.

"A agree with Kagome, you are too much." Said Myoga from the kitchen. "Kagome, what kind of tea do you like?"

"I think she's a mint tea person." Said Jaken from the couch.

"She's a jasmine person, or a vanilla chai. So, jasmine?"

Jaken gave a sigh. "No, it's mint tea, not jasmine."

"Jasmine tea it is then." He went about making the tea and Jaken just rolled his eyes.

"So, how are you doing InuYasha? I haven't heard from your father lately, he still at sea doing research?"

InuYasha smiled as we sat down. He _still_ hasn't let me go, not that I mind. "He is. He loves it out there. He says that over the summer I might get to come out with him and help him."

Jaken gave a slight nod. "Kagome, it was pouring outside yesterday, so I assume you were out and about gardening?" He asked me. Oh if only he knew my mother.

"No, my mother doesn't like dirt, so she didn't let me go. And when I tried to sneak out after the rain had stopped, she wouldn't let me." I gave a rueful smile.

"What a shame, for I would love to see some plants around here soon."

"I know, I would too, but she's crazy. My father said it would be a good idea, but she told him no, so I read a book instead." I smiled.

"That's good, reading and what not is good for the brain." He nodded his head in approval.

Myoga came back with the tea. "Here we go, nice jasmine tea. Now then, was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"No, it's just a visit." I smiled. They don't need to know about the thing last night. "So, how have you two been? Not killing each other at this point I hope."

We had a nice conversation after that, and then it was time to leave. "Thank you again for the tea." I waved goodbye as InuYasha led me out of the house and into the foggy outside. The fog was rolling down in layers, crawling along the ground like a snake.

Once we were up and the door was closed, InuYasha started talking. "So, what was the deal with the mice and a small door?"

"Oh, there's a small door in my apartment, and I had a dream that I went through it. So, why doesn't your grandmother let kids in?"

"A while ago, when she was a little girl, she had a sister, and one day she just vanished. Kaede, my grandmother, thinks she was stolen by a demon that she says lives in an alternate house on the other side of a dimension. She has a weird explanation for it." He shrugged his shoulders.

This is starting to get creepy. First it was Totosai and the mice, now InuYasha's grandmother's sister was stolen, and she thinks that there's something inside that house. "That's odd." I mumble and InuYasha nods his head in agreement.

There is silence as I ponder about things. "Hey, you alright? You look pale and you're quiet right now." InuYasha was concerned.

I smile. "I'm fine."

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He eyes me skeptically.

I giggle. "Yes, InuYasha, I'm fine." I smile to make sure he knows I'm good.

He takes it and we continue to talk about things. "So, have you ever danced in the fog when it's like this?"

I laughed. "What? No I haven't danced in fog, why? You wouldn't be able to see your partner."

He smirked and took me, once again, but the waist and took one of my hands. "Are you sure about that? I can see you crystal clear right now." He whispers. I move my other hand up and put it on his shoulder as he begins to move me back and forth and left to right and we begin our dance.

"What are you doing?" I ask him amused.

He just shakes his head, telling me to be quiet. He looks into my eyes, and his are so intense that I have to look away, but he stops, brings the hand holding my hand to my face and tilts it up so I'm looking at him, and he continues.

When he finally slowed down to a stop, we stood there for just a moment not saying anything. "So, did you have fun?" He asked me.

"You forced me to dance in the rolling fog which is really thick right now. Do you think I had fun?"

"I think that since you danced with _me_, you did have fun." He smirked down at me.

I smiled up at him. "I did have _some_ fun I guess." I giggled and he laughed. He let go of my hand and walked me to my door.

"I'm going into town tomorrow for a new school uniform, did you want to come with?" He wanted to take me clothes shopping? I don't own flashy clothes, but I-wait, did he just say 'uniform'?

"Did you just say uniform? As in do we have to wear a uniform for school?"

He just chuckled. "Yes we have to wear a uniform. We're on a month long break because of repairs, and for the first week and a half, I did some upper body stuff, as you can clearly see, and now I need a shirt that shows them off."

I just rolled my eyes. "I thought that you needed something bigger to accommodate, but my mistake."

"When are you getting yours?"

"Tomorrow."

He brightened up. "With me?"

"No, with my mother. She said that she was going food shopping tomorrow and she wanted me to come with, but now I know why I need to come with. My mom never tells me anything." I glared at the ground.

InuYasha laughed. "Well, I'm sorry about your bad luck. Does this mean I'm your favorite now?"

"Yes." He looked excited. "You're my favorite right after Totosai, Jaken and Myoga." I laughed when his face went into a look of shock. "I'm kidding. You don't fight with yourself, and you don't jump off of roofs without warning." I smiled.

InuYasha glared at the ground. "I swear if he does that one more time I'm going to kill him." He shook his head. "So, I might see you tomorrow?" He looked hopeful.

I gave him a playful smirk. "You might, you might not." I winked and ran up my stairs to my front door. When I turned around, he looked astonished. I blew him a cute kiss and went inside and started laughing. I went into the kitchen to find my mom. "So, we're going shopping for a uniform tomorrow I hear."

She looked up at me. "How did you know that?"

"InuYasha, the boy that gave me the doll told me. He also saved me from Totosai when he jumped off a balcony and almost landed on me."

"He did not save you from something that didn't happen."

"Sure it happened. Just ask Kaede to ask InuYasha who will tell you."

"How do you know Kaede?"

"She's InuYasha's grandmother mom! There's this boy, InuYasha, who is real, and he and I are friends and he knows more about this town than I do. He's real, you've seen him."

She went back to work. "You're still going tomorrow for a new uniform."

"Well if I have to wear one for school, obviously I'm going." I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

It was later at night, almost dark, when I heard something tapping against my window. I got up from my book and looked out the window to find InuYasha throwing pebbles at it. I opened the window. "What are you doing out there?"

"A better question would be 'why are you up there and _not_ down here'. Why don't you jump and I'll catch you." He opened his arms.

"And what would we be doing InuYasha?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You have no idea of what we would do and you want me to just jump into your arms?" He nodded his head like a happy child. "Nope."

"And just why not?"

"I'm the type of person that needs a plan before I jump into the arms of a stranger." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well then how about I come up there." He stood back a few feet and started to run at the house. He jumped up and landed on my window sill.

"And now there's a stranger at my window." I stepped aside to let him through.

"My grandmother would flip her lid if she ever knew I was in here. She forbid me to go in this house as long as I live." He looked around my room and saw the picture of my friends and he picked it up. "Who are these people. A boyfriend back home?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh. That's cool. What's his name and address?"

I laughed. "He's not my boyfriend. He and the girl you see in the picture had a crush on each other. They never dated though because they didn't want me to feel bad." I shrugged. "His name is Hojo and hers is Eri. I'm sure by now they're making babies as we speak." My cell phone rang and it was Hojo's ringtone. "Hello."

"Kagome! How are you doing so far in where ever you are town?" Same old Hojo being weird.

I laughed. "I'm good. How's Eri? You and her getting along without me?"

It was his turn to laugh. "No, we're both on the verge of suicide right now because you leaving us is too much to bare anymore." He laughed. "But still, it's just not the same without you here so, Eri and I are going to mail you a gift." There was a long pause. "That was me winking."

I laughed. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling, and even if you call her, she won't tell you either."

"Hojo, what are you getting me?" InuYasha looked peeved. "If you don't tell me I can find out other ways you know."

He laughed. "So, meet anyone yet?"

I looked over at InuYasha. "As a matter of fact I have. His name is-"

Hojo squealed. "It is a boy! Hey Eri, Kagome met a boy!" The phone made noises signaling a change in holder.

"Kagome, this is Eri. Is this boy cute? What's his name? Do you like him? Is he annoying? What's he like?"

I laughed at my friends. "Put me on speaker Eri." She did. "So his name is InuYasha. His grandmother owns the apartment complex I live in, and he is a half demon and has silver hair."

"Hey, put me on speaker phone too." InuYasha whispered.

"I'm not putting you on speaker phone." I whispered back. "Let's see, he saved me from one of my crazy neighbors, and he danced with me in some creepy fog, and he made the _worst_ first impression ever. I was looking for a well, and a cat scared me but I kept going. Well, I come to a clearing and behold, there his is, popping a wheely on his dirt bike with a mask helmet thing on his head and I thought he was a mutant. It's all good though."

There was some silence. "Kagome, we need you to exit that place soon and come back here. That place sounds dangerous."

"Not with him around it isn't. I know he'll protect me." InuYasha looked happier after that.

"That's good. Hey, sorry to cut things short, but we have to go."

"You have to go make babies? I know you two have gotten together since last time we met, don't try to deny it."

"Kagome, you know us so well. As a matter of fact, we are _not_ making babies yet, but we are together." Said Eri.

"And I don't know about her, but I'm loving every second of it. So, when you say 'yet' for the babies part, when-"

"Okay guys, _goodbye_." I hung up. "Sorry about that. Now then, what were you saying?"

He smiled brightly and hugged the death out of me. "I'm so glad you know that I'll protect you so long as I'm here. Now I don't have to say it."

I laughed. "Did you want to stay for food?"

"No, I have something at home. I just wanted to take you for a walk." He shrugged and went to the window. "I'll see you soon." He winked and then jumped. I ran over to the window to make sure he was okay. He looked up at me. "Good night, Juliet." He winked once more and ran off into the forest. He likes winking.

I went downstairs and sat down at the table, poked my food, but took some cheese up to bed with me and put it on the floor.

Just like last night, I awoke to the sound of mice on my floor, and they took the cheese with them.

**Okay, so I added a little scene in there just for the fun of it, and because in my opinion it needed more romance.**


End file.
